Shikon no Suzaku
by Hanaxinu
Summary: A new Journey lays ahead of the Celestial warriors and the priestess as they find themselves taking upon a new quest in a new era, they also end up meeting 5 new companions on their way to free Miaka yuuki from Suzaku's curse. Ships upon this story are based on peoples votes. .
1. Chapter 1- Suzakus new path

~I came up with this story after re watching these two older anime's.~

I do not own any of the characters that are upon this story.

This story is only meant for a fun crossover and entertainment.

I may or may not be moving my anime story's to another place we will see how this goes.

Oh and one last announcement. - Shipping upon this story are all based one what the viewers say, So who would you liked shipped with who?

SUMMERY: Miaka now has all the Warriors at her side, but with this comes a price. But is there a way to avoid this, will they meet new freinds? all will be told upon this tale of adventure.

* * *

Chapter 1- Make a choice.

* * *

"Sit Boy!" A very enraged Miko called out as she pointed her finger down to the ground. "Don't you dare follow me!" Kagome glared at the half demon as she steamed and walked away from the old hut, where a now punished Inuyasha laid.

Sango, miroku and Shippo sat down on the bench enjoying their lunch as they shook their heads.

"You will never learn will you Inuyasha?" Miroku sighed as he shook his head.

"What a idiot, he's never going to change is he." Shippo spoke up as he sighed.

"Shut up all of you, I don't need your pathetic voices around me, it's her fault all this happened, if anything else that wench should be saying thank you and apologizing to me Keh, I didn't do a thing, Woman are just moody and quite a annoyance."

With that being said Inuyasha felt a cold chill as he noticed a very enraged Sango at the moment. "What was that you said Inuyasha." He watched as she lifted her Boomerang like weapon.

"N-Nothing." He gulped as he decided to pipe up.

"W-What is she even mad about this time, I didn't do anything." Inuyasha stuck his nose in the air and turned around as he pouted like a little kid that did not get his way.

"Inuyasha your so Dence, I wonder why Kagome even hangs around you." Shippo said as he jumped down standing next to him, Which in this case was a bad thing because Inuyasha ended up pounding his fist right square in the head.

"Shut up would you, your just a pipsqueak , what would you know." He glared at the Child fox demon.

"Oww.. you didn't have to hit me, Inuyasha your such a meanie, I'm telling Kagome when she gets back WAHHH."

Inuyasha looked at him with Irritation. "I dare you to try it, take one more move and I'll feed you too the demons for a midnight snack."

"Inuyasha Enough, Sit boy!" Sango yelled out only to see the half demon flinch for a moment. Only to see that the chant did not work.

"Nice try demon slayer but your out of luck, so much for the sit command so nehh." He stuck his tongue out in a taunting manner.

Sango stood up, as she grabbed Hirikotsu her large weapon, and whacked the Hanyou in the head causing him to land down to the ground, leaving a indent among the dirt. "Hphh serves you right."

The Demon slayer walked off to find Kagome, as she was tired of hearing the half demons slandering words, The fool has no clue what's even going on.

"Poor, poor Inuyasha, I told you not to say what you think around women like that, when will you ever learn." The monk spoke up as he closed his eyes and decided to sample another one of the delicious dango's that were on the plate next to him.

"That's what you get for being a meanie." Shippo spoke up as he scampered over to Sango's direction to find Kagome.

* * *

*Meanwhile far way from the feudal era.*

* * *

Looking in a certain mirror a Old lady watches as the group argues, She grins as she looks at the others next to her. "I have found a way to please Suzaku and save the priestess from her demise."

"But hmm how shall we do this... Nyan nyan, Bring the Celestial guests here, I have a idea."

The little figure nodded her head and rushed away.

* * *

*In the Palace of Konan*

* * *

There in the mits of morning a bit of chaotic voices could be heard.

"Miaka come on, your seriously not thinking about sleeping all day, do you?" A tall purple haired figure stood at the door way as the female was snug tight sleeping in bed.

"Nuriko five more minutes please, I don't want to get up right now." The girl grumbled in her sleep as she pulled the blanket up to her.

"No..! His highness wants you, and you must get up so get up, or I will make you."

"Alright alright fine I'm up, I'm up." Miaka yawned as she stretched and looked over at the other. "See I'm up, I'll be out in a minute." Nuriko sighed as the door was now closed.

"I swear that girl is more trouble then the bandits lately."

It was then another voice could be heard at this time. "Well well, it looks like your having a lovely time Nuriko."

"Tamahome, what a pleasure to see you this morning and how have you been Tamakins." The warrior felt like he was going to hurl, as hearing that name gave him the creeps. "I'm doing just fine, I see your back to your normal antics."

"Oh whatever do you mean Tamakins, I'm just waking up the priestess, and enjoying The company now that your here." Suddenly Miaka walked out as the first thing that happened was her stomach began to growl.

"Mm where do I find some food." Miaka smiled as she waved over at Tamahome.

"Oh Good morning Tamahome."

Both males Blinked and gave a sigh though with that Miaka grins and notices the Emperor Hotohori. "Oh and good morning to you, Hotohori."

Just as always the Emperor looked over at the Priestess with a smile upon his face and greeted her. "And good morning to you miss Miaka."

Suddenly the rest of the Suzaku seven showed up, greeting everyone in return. It was at that moment, a bright yellow light appeared before them. At first everyone was shocked and shielded their eyes as the light illuminated the area.

Suddenly a cry from a certain Priestess came about as she opened her eyes. "Nyan Nyan!"

All the warriors opened their eyes now, and smiled Greeting the Spirit as well.

"Nyan Nyan what can we do for you today?" Nuriko called out as he smiled.

"Taiitsukun , Needs you. " The little figure giggled. "I'm supposed to bring you to her."

"She need us?" Chichiri spoke up and nodded his head. "We will do anything we can ya know." The Sprite nodded her head as she looked at everyone. "Hang on tight, I'll take you to her."

With that Nyan Nyan closed her eyes and Engulfed each warrior and the priestess upon a golden light as if by magic. It took a few seconds but, Each figure was now upon the land where the old Goddess lived.

"Well Well, Welcome back." A gruff voice spoke up as she appeared before the 7.

Hotohori, Chichiri,Mitsukake, Tatsuki, Tamahome, Nuriko, Miaka and Chiriko, All looked at the woman as they bowed their heads.

"What can we do for you today miss Taiitsukun." Chiriko spoke up as he smiled.

"I am kinda curious myself you know, why was it we were called here." Chichiri looked at the lady with a confused look.

"Please Miss Taiitsukun , why are we here?" Miaka spoke up as she stepped forward.

"Calm down all of you!, Give me a moment to show you." The Old hag blurted out as she lifted her hand up.

There on the side of her was a picture of a dark purple jewel that was illuminated into a pink glow. "Young Priestess, and celestial warriors, I have found a way to keep Suzaku from taking over your body, but with that being said there comes a price."

Miaka blinked a few times and then piped up. "What.. really..how! , What do we have to do?"

"Calm down, I'm getting there." The woman spoke up irritatedly.

"If you want to free Suzaku's priestess from her curse, you will need to take a different journey that is far more dangerous then this one. Though if you choose to take this path, you will not be working alone."

Taiitsukun lifted up her hand again as the image changed to a new looking world.

"Shall you take this path, you will be working with 5 other companions, I shall not show you who they are but know this, the people you will work with, Is a Half demon, a priestess, a demon slayer, a monk, and a fox demon."

Each of the males looked confused. "A-A half demon?" Nuriko choked back as a sweat drop dripped from his forehead from nervousness.

"Another priestess really?" Miaka pipped up as she looked excited. "Who is she , and what does she do?"

Taiitsukun sighed, as she was tired of all the question she was receiving. "Well if you shut your yap and let me continue you would know!"

At this, everyone quiet down as the woman continued to speak.

"As I was saying, The jewel that you saw is known as the Shikon jewel, upon this comes a legend, and these new companion,are in search of it, ugghh You know what.. just watch."

Taiitsukun was getting tired of trying to explain things, so instead she opened up a mirror, where 5 figures could be seen.

There sat . a white haired male, with ears on the top of his head and dressed upon a red cloak of some sort, and it was addressed with a large blade at his side.

Now next him was a male, a monk, dressed in a purple attire of sorts, in his hand was a staff and his head was addressed with a small pony tail in the back.

Next to him was a small cat like demon , bright yellow and sleeping away as her two tails flicked side to side, at this Nuriko gave a small 'Aww' in the background.

Taiitsukun lifted her hand once more as she caused the mirror to move away from it's spot. from there it began showing two females and a fluffy tailed .. boy?"

"Who is that?" Miaka piped up as she watched.

There stood two girls

One was sitting down upon a hill, Sitting there her looks showed that she was dressed in a green school girl like outfit that was adorned with a bow and arrow upon her back. Now Raven colored like haired draped down upon her shoulders as she sat there, looking quiet perturbed.

The other female that was sitting right next to her, was also gifted with a raven like colored haired in which at the end of the tips of her hair was a ribbon, She wore a kimono like outfit that consist of the colors pink, green and white, and upon her back was a large boomerang like weapon that she carried at all times. and the last detail that could now be seen was that she also wore sandals upon her feet.

Last character to be shown in the picture was a small kid like, fox demon he had a huge puffy tail, and point ears on the side of his head, he wore a weird oriental like outfit and upon his head laid a blue bow with orange colored hair as well.

"There now you see these will be the companions you shall journey with, if you shall choose too."

Everyone watched in amazement and curiosity. Until Tamahome spoke up. "Should we?"

The warriors looked at the priestess.

"This is Miaka's life we are talking about ya know." Chichiri spoke.

"It looks kinda dangerous, but nothing we haven't handled I think." Chiriko spoke up as he wasn't sure.

"I say we do it, I mean we are the Suzaku warriors after all." Nuriko piped in.

"If it is for the priestess of Suzaku then say we everything in our power to help her." Hotohori spoke up as he nodded his head.

"Yeah let's do it!" Tasuki spoke up as he grinned.

Miaka blinked a few times as she turned to her head to look at Taiitsukun . "But wait, what about Hotohori's kingdom and the war." The warriors paused as they thought about that now, what exactly will happened if they leave?

The hag of a woman smiled and shook her head. "Fear not, for time will not move from where it is at, until you come back, Or if you come back."

Hotohori wasn't sure if he liked the sound of that, but knowing ether way there was a risk, he nodded his head. "Are we all on agreement then."

They all nodded their heads and smiled.

Taiitsukun smiled as well as she crossed her arms, "Very well then, I wish you luck on your choice, Find these 5 companions and travel as you wish, all will be revealed soon enough. Oh and Miaka." She flew over by the female and handed her a object.

"Hand this to the other priestess that you meet, for she will know what to do with it."

From there the old hang handed the girl a scroll, After that Miaka backed up as she nodded her head.

"Good luck to you all, and have fun." Taiitsukun grinned. "Bye bye." The Nyan's chanted back as well.

A portal soon appeared before the group as it glowed bright purple. At first they were all hesitant. but looking at one another they walked through the strange rift, praying that they would reach their destination.

The portal made a slurp like noise, as they were all now gone. Taiitsukun chuckled in her own amusement when Nyan Nyan spoke up. "You know you can make a wish on the jewel too, that way your ugliness melts away. "

"OH QUIET YOU!"

And I stop here, I know it's not the best thing ever, I was actually really nervous to write this, Please read and review, if you have any thoughts, ideas or reviews for me please let me know, I'm trying my best to fit this crossover as best as I can, Oh and As for shipping, I'm leaving this up to my reviewers, Who would you like the girls to ship with?

Kagome/?

Sango /?

Miaka/?

Please let me know in the reviews below. Also, question, Should I spread the Suzaku warriors out in the feudal world or shall I keep them together. please go ahead and let me know, and thank you again for reading. Chapter 2 will be up as soon as I can.


	2. Chapter 2- the strangers

Super small summery :

When arriving near the portal, The Group of the Suzaku Seven are now gone and were heading towards a bigger journey then they ever imagined. In order to save their priestess and their world, they must ask a legendary jewel for help, before everything is too late.}

* * *

 **Meanwhile upon the Feudal Era**

Sitting upon a hill Kagome could be seen sighing as she looked out to the Horizon. "That jerk, I don't even understand why I put up with him anymore, He loves Kikyo, after all she was his first love, but.." She looked down as she leaned her head upon her knees with a soft sigh, Until suddenly she heard a faint noise behind her and looked around.

There walking towards her in the midst of all this annoying chaos, was the Half fox demon and Demon slayer as they walked her way. "Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked as she sat next to female who looks a bit hurt.

"Yeah, I'm fine, it's just.. I don't know things really got to me this time." She looked to the side as Sango gave a soft sigh as well. "Kagome you know that Inuyasha means well right? It's just sometimes men don't see things like we do." The demon slayer placed her hand upon the females shoulder as she gave a smile.

"I know it's hard to see the one you love mess around with others, It's not always easy to keep your temper nor is it easy to understand but, Inuyasha does mean well he's just lost."

Kagome looked up as she smiled just a little. "What about Miroku? After all he is the same way." Though in almost a instant as the priestess said those words it seems Sango looked to this side and sighed as she replied a bit annoyed. "He on the other hand is another case."

Shippo decided to bud in now as the two chatted away. "Hey Sango , Kagome.. why did you fall for such idiots like them?" In that instant Kagome and Sango looked at one another and gave a laugh, leaving the poor fox demon in a loss of confusion.

In that instant as the two chatted on their interesting conversation, a Large bright light flashed before them upon the horizon dimmed sky and hurled like a comet into the woods, which was a few feet away from them.

The trio now froze as they were a bit worried as well as a bit curious. What in the world was that?

Quickly The girls hopped to their feet as they looked at one another, and then nodded their heads in sync.

The small group rushed over by the crash sight where they noticed a large indent. among the fresh soiled ground. In the middle of this was two strange figures, a long purple haired figure and a long blackish brown haired other that was adorn in a red like robe. They both looked hurt from that fall by the looks of it.

Kagome placed her bow upon her back as she rushed down . "Sango let's take these two to see Kaede , she can help us."

Sango nodded her head in agreement and looked over at the demon cat who now rushed over by her side. "Kilala please transform we need you to carry these two to the village."

With that the Demon cat gave a mew and transformed with a huge Roar upon her voice.

Flame now burned around her paws. She leaned down nudging the two strange people, and helped Sango and Kagome move them over her large yellow fur and rushed into the village where the old lady could help these two injured strangers.

 **'When arriving at the village.'**

Kaede was making some food upon the burning crimson fire, where a pot was placed upon the center of it. The fire crackled as steam filled the little hut with a delicate odder. It was then a large swoop could be heard from above as a voice was soon heard after it.

"Lady Kaede we need your help." From there two familiar faces walked in as a large cat followed behind. It could be seen that upon the demons back was two strangers that the old lady has never seen before.

Kaede spoke up as she looked at the two beaten up figures. "Goodness child! What happened to them?!"

Sango hopped off of Kilala as she landed to the huts floor with a thud. "It was the most strangest thing, Kagome and I were talking to one another when all of a sudden a huge light shadowed over us only to land in the woods with a huge explosion and these two appeared from it. "

Kagome hopped down as well. "Please Kaede can you help them?" Kagome spoke up as she was worried, As both were brutally tattered and looked exhausted. Though looking at the old woman she nodded her head.

"Of course child, please set them over there on the spare beds and I'll shall help them." She took a deep breath as she looked at each of the figures that stood before her.

"Alright, Lady Kagome I need ye to grab me one of the herbs over there in that basket, and ye fox demon, go get some water from the well. Now for ye Lady Sango, please stay here and watch over them, while I go grab the bandages. "

Each figure nodded their heads and did as they were told. Shippo rushed out of the hut to fetch water, and Kagome rushed over by the baskets that Lady Kaede had, in order to find the right herb that she needed.

Sango on the other hand sat down by Kilala as she watched over the others carefully. "Will they be alright?"

After a few seconds with no time wasted, Kaede came back with her cloth and shippo came back with the water that was asked for. "Thank ye for your help, I will take care of the rest now, but ye are welcome to stay if ye wish."

From there the old lady got right to work, She began dipping her cloth upon the cool water and started to clean the wounds that were afflicted upon the men's bodies. After that , she then rapped the wounds up with the cloth that Kagome had handed her from her own time. Now with couple hours passed the old woman did everything she could.

"Alright they are fixed, now all ye can do is wait." She replied calmly as she cleaned up the mess that she made.

Kagome sighed softly as she nodded her head.

Sango looked at Kilala who gave a tiny mew and started to nuzzle up against the her hands.

Shippo however was the first one to break the sound barrier. "Lady Kaede , are they... are they going to be alright.. they're not dead.. are they?"

The old woman looked over at the demon and smiled. "Worry not child they are just fine, as they are just resting for now."

"Which I would suggest that ye all do the same, the sun has now set and night breaks upon us all, I will watch over them, so ye all should get some peaceful sleep."

Sango looked at Kagome and Kagome looked at her back and then over to Shippo,

Kagome nodded her head as she smiled. "She is right she should all get our rest, I have a feeling we are going to need it."

Each figure made their own bed and hopped right into them Sango and kagome slept next to one another in their own separate beds curling up to the large Kilala and shippo snuggled in between, "Night Kagome, night Kilala, night Sango.' The child called out with a yawn.

"Good night."The girls spoke up in sync once more, as they both started to doze.

Tomorrow was another day and another adventure, just want did fate have in store for them.

* * *

 **AND I STOP CHAPTER 2 here. sorry about the short chapter chapter 3 is going to be longer. I hope you enjoy this. ships and pairings have not been made yet. let me know what you think and who you would ship if you could ^^**

 **As well as what do you think happened to the rest of the Suzaku seven? please review and let me know what you think, this story is just for fun.**


	3. Chapter 3- A rude awakening

CHAPTER 3- A Rude Awakening

* * *

~The night grew quiet, The stillness of the grass started to now sway softly as the crickets chirped.

Inuyasha and Miroku made their way back to the campsite where the half demon and the girls slept.

Only then, did they notice the two other strangers that laid over by the opposite wall.

Miroku looked at Inuyasha, then nodded his head.

"Who are you!" The monk spoke up ruffly.

"Hey, you! yeah you! Better tell us now before I take you out with one huge swipe."Inuyasha spoke up as he held the blade at the two.

Awaking from a painful slumber, The purple haired figure slowly opened their hues. "Ughh.. what in the world is wrong now... Miaka!?"

Looking up, the stranger soon noticed that the girl was nowhere in sight but instead of it being a female figure before him, it was instead two males that look quite perturbed at the moment.

But the one that stuck out the most was the figure with white hair and dog ears.

"Huh?"

It was after that, the Male beside him was now awake. He placed his hand against his forehead, moving his long, black hair to the side.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He ordered out.

"I'd like to know the same thing! After all you don't smell like you are from around here, Stranger." Inuyasha spoke up as he growled.

"Tell us, who are you and how did you get in here?" Miroku spoke up as he held up his hand higher now, as he was getting ready to release his Kazaana |wind tunnel|

The dark purple haired male looked at the two as he felt a little bit nervous now, though trying to keep calm and not create a scene, he spoke up with a small voice. "I have no clue about how or why we are here but were very sorry to intrude."

Now as the other stood up he placed his hands out for a moment to show surrender. Only then did he speak up. "Nor do I. But you do not have to haste with such violence?"

"Liar! I say we take them out once and for all before some trick happens, heh for all we know this could be one of Naraku's Blasted Tricks." Inuyasha lifted up his blade as it grew larger. He was now prepared to attack with a full blown swing.

-When suddenly out of nowhere...?-

"Inuyasha No!"

A blur happened as a weapon knocked Tetsusaiga out of the hands of the half demon. "What the..?"

"That weapon? Wait I know who's a weapon that is...it's but ..Sango!?"

Miroku looked over by the side as the demon slayer as he stuttered her name.

It was as he had said. There stood the female. She glared at the two with an icy look. Only then, did she reach her hand out and grabbed her weapon as it retracted back to her.

"What in the world do you think you two are doing!?" She snapped.

"S-Sango this isn't what it looks like, we were just.."

Suddenly an interruption came from the female as she walked up to Miroku and grabbed him by his Kimono.

"Oh really? Hmm, Then explain to me why it looked like you BOTH were about to take out these two!?"

Miroku now gulped as a sweat drop ran down the side of his forehead. "U-Umm well."

Inuyasha now piped up as he growled again. "What the heck Sango! You were the one who told us to be on the look out for anyone who looked suspicious."

"Kehh if you ask me, I think you just wanted us out of your way... didn't you?"

" W-Well I don't care I'm taking out one of them to make sure?" He lifted up himself only to walk over by Tetsusaiga.

-Until another voice spoke up. -

"SIT INUYASHA!"

The half demon now suddenly landed to the ground with a loud CRASH. "UGHH." The Hanyou groaned.

"What in the world are you thinking! There is a reason that these two are in here. we didn't say look out for anyone suspicious, we said to keep your eye out for fishes.. geez you never listen. "

"We wanted you to find more food for the journey but instead, you go around like crazed maniacs and try and take these two out. What do you have to say for yourselves?!"

Inuyasha backed up for a moment as he lowered his ears. "It ain't my fault, that your words sound similar. besides you two ran off out of to who knows where and now, so it ain't our fault that you're too cowardly to tell us anything else."

Kagome closed her eyes as she held out her fist and then pointed her finger to the ground frustratedly. "SIT ..SIT SIT ..SIT!"

By the time she was done the half demon was in a hole that indented his body. As his groan of pain could be heard behind it.

"Ughh no! Seriously you never listen and worst of all your a jerk. Now apologize to them !.."

"Kehh I won't do such a thing, I didn't do anything wrong therefor it should be you that apologizes." The male pouts like a little kid and turns his head to the side.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome spoke up as she leaned down and pulled on his ear to get his attention. "Apologize now!"

"Oww... Oww, alright alright, geez, fine I'm s...sorrythatIalmosttriedtokillyou."

Sango now spoke up as she looked at the monk. "You too Miroku Apologize," she pointed at the two who looked at the gang before them with a shocking look.

"Alright Alright, a good monk admits to his mistakes." He walks up to the others. "Please forgive me for my accusations... and by the way." He moves over to Noriko. "would you perhaps be interested in baring my children, he held the others hands.

"Miroku!" Sango walked up to him and grabbed him by the collar of his Kimono. "You really have a death wish don't you."

"You never give up do you Miroku? geez, once a player always a player. Though I still think the girls should see other people ." Shippo rushed up by the girls.

"E-Excuse me, sorry for the intrusion and all, but .. what in the world is going on here?" The figures before the gang looked very confused as they sat up watching what was going on.

"S-Sorry about that," Kagome said as she smiled.

"Were very sorry about this, and for their behavior." Sango bowed her head.

"We promise to explain everything to you, but for now, now that you are awake, I shall alert Lady Kaede." Kagome now rushed out of the hut to find the old woman, while Sango placed her hand on her head and began signing.

"You two, go sit down over there and be quiet you've caused enough trouble." Inuyasha and Miroku backed up as they looked to the side feeling a bit like a scolded pet. but because they knew not to trifle around with Sango like this, they instead just sat there and did not make a peep at the moment.

"These two are not demons and not a trick by Naraku, Kagome and I found these two as they were hurt, so Kaede helped us take care of their wounds, And if both of you weren't going off to chase women you would have known that. "

"Kehh, it ain't my fault that women are so moody." Inuyasha huffed.

"Now Now, Inuyasha let's not pick a fight with sango here and just admit our mistakes," Miroku said as he really did not want to hit a nerve with his partner

Both Hotohori and Nuriko looked at one another.

Leaning down Sango walked over by the two new comers and kneeled down. "It looks like your wounds have been healed a little, I may not be a priestess like Kagome is, but I do know a little bit about medicine... How do you feel?"

Hotohori gasps for a moment but smiles as he was being quite a gentleman. "I'm feeling fine, my fair lady thank you for your help."

"Please do not thank me for that, for I had nothing to do with that, it was Kagome who did the work to heal you, I only brought both of you here after we found you."

"And you.. how are you?"

She looked at Nuriko who was staring at her, at first she tilted her head to the side and then smiled.

"I umm, im fine thank you. " Nuriko paused for a moment.

Hotohori sat up as he cleared his throat and looked around. "May I ask a question..?Where ex

"Oh forgive me, you've just woken up and must be a bit startled by your rude awakening, Please forgive them for that, a lot has happened and well we can never be too careful, you are in the Feudal Era more commonly in the Village at the moment, I will explain how you got here if you wish."

Only then did Kagome come back running and panting. "Sango! .. We've got trouble, it's N-Naraku he's near by."

* * *

And I'm going to stop here, I know there isn't much for Nuriko and Hotohori but I promise you next chapter is going to have a lot of their side of the story so look forward to that.

And pairings have not been decided yet, but so far for votes it's

4- for Hotohori and Kagome,

1- for Miaka and Inuyasha

2- for Nuriko and Sango

1- for Miroku and Sango

What would you like to see? please let me know in the comments below,

Until next time take care and look forward to the next chapter.-|Where did you come from| and where are we?"


End file.
